The Fatherless
by Shadowcat203 Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: After taking a male pregnancy pill, Naruto becomes pregnant with Sasuke's first child, but where is the father? Luckily, there's one person who's willing to step up and be the man Sasuke should've been. But will this friendly gesture become something much more? And will Sasuke ever return to take care of his fatherly duties? Also, can Deidara forgive Itachi for the past? AU. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! We decided to make a new story for our profile, but don't you worry we'll get back to writing our other story (How to Fall in Love). I'm doing the author's note this time, so there's no caps. My twin is the boisterous one, while I'm more tranquil. Hope you enjoy the story, and hope it'll be a great one that everyone will enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

"Naruto... You ready?" Sasuke inquire impatiently as his naked body laid under the bedsheets, waiting for his boyfriend of 6 years to come out of the bathroom. They started dating in junior high, and everyone thought they were joined together at the hip. Sasuke loved Naruto and said Naruto loved him just as much, so today the raven decided that he was going to pleasure his lover. Naruto stood naked in the bathroom, staring down at the box in his hand, silently reading the directions:

_Take one pill before sexual intercourse. MP33 immediately activates once it touches saliva and/or water, consume dryly if can: take with water if necessary. _

Naruto held the pill in his hand, popping it into his mouth where he swallowed the medicine dryly, carding his fingers through his hair. At the pharmacy today while shopping for contraceptives, Naruto spotted the box of pills, which apparently gave homosexual men a chance to conceive like a normal female. Of course, Naruto thought it was just bullshit to get people to buy it, but out of pure curiosity he found himself buying the product. This was a test to see, if what this package claimed was actually true and not false advertisement. He didn't believe it'd work, so his thoughts of ever becoming pregnant by Sasuke, didn't bother him the slightest, instead it amused him. "Yeah, Sasuke I'm coming!" He countered at the raven's previous question, opening the bathroom door languidly, before smiling shyly at his boyfriend, who he knew laid bare under the sheets. The raven smirked devilishly, patting the empty space beside him on the king size mattress, licking his lips seductively when the blonde crawled under the covers with him. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his side before, rolling over on top only to groan when their penises touched. Naruto looked up into those onyx eyes that were now glazed over in lust. The lamp was turned on and sat adjacent to them on the small wooden table, the blinds were closed, the bedroom door was locked, and the light from the bathroom still remained on, but at this moment in time, Sasuke truly didn't give a damn.

"You look sexy like this, _Naru_. God, how you turn me on." Sasuke cooed into his boyfriend's left ear, fretting the shell of his ear with his tongue, feeling the blonde shudder under him. "I'm getting hard." Sasuke announced, migrating his mouth down towards the nape of Naruto's neck, sucking and licking the tender flesh there, only to elicit moans from the blonde. Naruto let his hands roam down Sasuke's back and sides, gasping out when the raven bit down on his shoulder.

"Sa...Sasuke." The Uchiha pulled away, connecting their lips as he slithered his hand down Naruto's front. Uzumaki entwined his fingers into a sea of black, straddling his legs so Sasuke could slip in between them, moaning against the raven's mouth as he latched ahold of his 'instrument'. He smirked against the blonde's mouth, at the sound of Naruto moaning, before kissing his way down Naruto's body. Pumping the shaft, while sucking the red nub upon Naruto's pectoral muscle, Sasuke locked eyes with him as he panted for breath, rubbing his trembling hand against Sasuke's face. Pulling the raven upward, he kissed his lips passionately, tongue licking against his bottom lips until he opened his mouth for entry. Sasuke maneuvered his tongue into Naruto's wet cavern, fretting their appendixes together, curling his tongue around Naruto's as he moaned.

Their lips fit perfectly together, each trying to dominate and devour the others face, eliciting grunts and moans to erupt in the air. The need for breath became a huge encumbrance for the two, so Naruto slowly pushed the raven away, staring into his half lidded eyes. "Stop teasing me please... I want you so badly right now." The raven smirked, grabbing the tube of lubricant from the table adjacent to the bed, squirting some into his hands, before rubbing his hands together and inserted his index finger into Naruto's wanton anus. The blonde moaned, straddling his legs wider, as the digit oscillated in his anus. Sasuke licked his lips, languidly inserting his middle finger right along with the first one, worrying his bottom lip as Naruto's anus contracted around his fingers, squeezing his fingers into his warm heat. The pink hole stretched, engulfing all three fingers that rocked back and forth inside him. Naruto gripped the bedsheets with tenacity, moaning out loudly as Sasuke, finger fucked his ass. The Uchiha was growing impatient, and hard as Naruto whimpered under him like that, arching his back against the raven's front. "Sasuke! Take me please... I _want_ you _now_!" He wasted no time, removing his digits only to grab those tan legs, coiling them around his waist, before pushing his erection against Naruto's anus, feeling the muscle softly consume his dick.

They moaned out together, while Sasuke tried desperately to slowly push in, instead of shoving all 8 inches into his boyfriend at one time. "SASUKE!" The heat radiated around his large shaft, and the Uchiha couldn't take it anymore. Gripping Naruto's hips with tenacity he pulled out slowly, slamming back in as he held Naruto's legs steady. The blonde arched his back, eyes shut in tenacity, but Sasuke didn't complain. He hated when Naruto refused to look into his eyes as they had sex (it was a huge anathema for him), but today was their 6th year anniversary together, so he wouldn't complain. Protruding and retreating rapidly he slammed into Naruto's anus, angling his thrust to find what he so desperately search for. The beige bedsheets covered Sasuke's back as he made love to his boyfriend, oscillating inside Naruto who moaned out in bliss.

The raven grunted as the muscle squeezed against his shaft, letting a smirk adorn his face as Naruto cried out in ecstasy. "OH FUCK!... Sasuke! Th...there! Ugh!" Sasuke managed to finally find the blonde's prostate at which he continued to ram into the bulge, watching Naruto arch into his thrust. Uzumaki parted his lips slightly, letting his eyes roll back at the pleasure being bestowed upon him, as sweat trickled down his bare torso. "Sa...Sa...Sasuke, mmmm...oh...yes! Right there...ugh..." Grunting loudly, the raven released Naruto's calloused hips, bracing his hands up adjacent to the blonde's head, rocking his lower half in and out. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, smiling at Sasuke who made love to him like never before, leaning down to capture his lips into a kiss.

Sasuke continued to pound inside his boyfriend, feeling his anus tighten around his penis. Grasping the other's penis into his hand, Sasuke pumped the organ until Naruto came, eliciting his anus to contract around his hard dick, which was just what he needed to ejaculate inside Naruto. Collapsing on top of Naruto, Sasuke pulled out slowly and laid down in the bed next to him. Naruto rolled over and faced Sasuke who, kissed his forehead and pulled him into his arms. "Naruto, that...was the best." He assured him, kissing his lover passionately.

"Yeah... I love you, _Sasu_." He announced, nuzzling into the other 19 year old's chest.

"Love you too, _Naru_."

_But this love was short lived._

* * *

_**~One~**_

Sasuke stood at the front door of their home, eyes staring vacantly at his boyfriend as his words were being processed by him.

_"Sasuke... I'm pregnant."_

This bewildered him. One reason he'd preferred men over women, was the scientific fact that men could not conceive and Sasuke didn't want children. It was something that he couldn't handle, so men were his pick in solving that problem, but then there's Naruto.

"You're... You're what?!" Sasuke exclaimed, holding his forehead in shock of the new information, eyes averting to the floor as Naruto looked at him nervously. Their anniversary was 4 weeks ago, so Naruto went to the clinic to see if the pills actually worked and to his astonishment they did. He was excited about having a baby of his own, it's just Naruto hoped Sasuke would be happy, albeit he had a feeling that he wouldn't be.

"I'm...pregnant, Sasuke." The blonde hugged his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into the nape of Sasuke's neck, feeling his heartbeat pump frantically. Refusing to hug Naruto back, he stared deadpanned at the wall, averting his gaze towards Naruto when he pulled away languidly. "Sasuke, what's... What's wrong?"

"Pregnant? We're having a baby..." He laughed nervously, shaking his head in disbelief before, kissing Naruto on the lips. "You and your foolish jokes, dobe-"

"-Sasuke I'm serious." The Uchiha gawked at him, lolling against the front door to their house. "I went to the clinic and took a pregnancy test... I'm having your baby-_our_ baby." His heart stopped. Sasuke was a 19 year old working at McDonald's, 10 hours a day, making minimal wage and he could barely take care of just him and Naruto. The blonde worked as a waiter at Applebee's, so his paycheck also went to bills, and Sasuke didn't understand _why_ Naruto was so excited. This made Sasuke become mute, his onyx eyes hardening as Naruto walked away from him, tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, you know we can't raise a baby right now. We don't have that kind of money-"

"-Why don't you ask your father for money or even, Itachi? You know he'd help you if you need anything-"

"-Naruto, you know I would never ask him for money. As an Uchiha you don't ask for favors, it damages your pride-"

"-Well if you won't...than I will 'cause I'm not an Uchiha! Or I'll find my father and ask him!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, whipping the blonde around to face him. Naruto was upset that his boyfriend wasn't happy, and they had people who would help with raising the baby, so he didn't need to become worried. "Sasuke, let me go!" Naruto snatched his arm away, storming up the staircase to retrieve the house phone. The raven chased after his boyfriend, grabbing the blonde from behind, shoving his backside against the wall, incredulous blue eyes staring at him. This enraged Naruto. "Sasuke!-"

"-If you call anyone asking for help, I'm going to be pissed!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from his person, yelping out when the raven pulled him backwards from their bedroom door, hating that he had to be so mean to Naruto. "Naruto, I don't want them in _our_ business. You know that I want to be able to do things for us... I don't want my father to think that I can't provide for us." Naruto looked at Sasuke, smiling as Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I promise I'll try to make more money..." Naruto hugged his boyfriend again, this time feeling a hand touch his back, but it bothered him at how taut Sasuke's body became. Naruto felt distant from Sasuke, but he figured it was just him being under stress from work.

As the days went by, the more Sasuke started to stay out and party, while Naruto would stay up all night waiting on his boyfriend to return home. Some times the blonde would go off to work and come home to a empty house, which bothered him. _Why was Sasuke changing? Why was this happening to their family? _Finally, Naruto grew tired of the persisting problem, so he waited for his boyfriend to come home. Sitting nonchalantly on the couch, right leg crossed over the left, and arms folded against his chest cavity as Sasuke walked inside the house. Sasuke closed the door, eyes locked on Naruto who narrowed his, but the raven smiled devilishly, stumbling over to Naruto who then gawked at him. "Heeeeeeey babe." Sasuke slurred, pulling Naruto forward into a kiss, but the blonde just pushed him away, covering his nose at the intense smell of alcohol on his breath. The raven arched an eyebrow at that, pulling Naruto onto his lap, kissing Naruto's neck, and slowly began to go lower. "I'm goooooonna fuck...you reeeeeeeeeal good, tonight!" Sasuke slurred, becoming frustrated with Naruto who continued to push him away whenever he wanted to show him affection.

"Sasuke, is this what you do?! You stay out all night and come home drunk as shit!" Naruto wished that Sasuke would just stop and think that they had to take care of a baby now. He needed to get himself together and _stop_! Naruto wanted Sasuke to just _stop_ and think about _their_ future together! Rising from the couch, the blonde made a start to their bedroom, glancing over his shoulder when Sasuke grabbed his wrist calculating him intently.

"Naru... I looooooove yoooooooooou, but I don't want a baby right now." Sasuke rubbed his weary eyes, pulling the flabbergasted blonde into his front, laying his forehead against Naruto's chest cavity. He didn't want a baby, not at this moment in time. The 19 year old, ran his hands up Naruto's abdomen, smiling when his calloused palm ran over his boyfriend's stomach. "There's a baaaaby in thar!" He laughed at nothing in particular, briefly kissing Naruto on the lips only to sway into their bedroom. Naruto carded his fingers through his hair in frustration, following after Sasuke who was in the middle of ripping off his shirt, and hopping into bed. He hadn't proposed and they've been together for 6 fucking years! Naruto wanted to become his husband, but Sasuke continued to postpone his proposal or just throw the idea away all together. It irritated Naruto and frustrated Sasuke whenever they talked about it, so the blonde decided to keep to himself about marriage unless Sasuke brought the conversation up. He loved Sasuke, but he had a strong feeling that this baby was tearing their love apart, and he didn't want that. This was his chance of expanding the Uchiha and Uzumaki-Namikaze family, yet it seemed like keeping the baby would only damage what they were only trying to fix. Sasuke didn't drink, but now he's staying out late at night getting too intoxicated to comprehend the world around him, and it makes Naruto fearful for his own life. _What if Sasuke snapped and attacked him? Did he actually mean what he said about not wanting the baby? Or was this just him speaking bullshit from his drunken state?_ Naruto laid on his backside in bed, starring vacantly at the ceiling while, Sasuke laid next to him silently snoring.

_What had their relationship come too?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting! Here's the next chapter, and we're so happy that this story actually got so many follows, favorites, and reviews! Writer's block is a huge b#%h. Going to shut up now, and don't forget to ENJOY IT!**

* * *

_**~Two~**_

Sasuke lolled against the back of the leather upholstery, eyes glazed over and mouth slightly agape. He couldn't sleep next to Naruto last night, so he made himself a somewhat comfy bed on the couch. He couldn't find the confidence to sleep, and even if he was drunk, he still couldn't find it within himself to rest. There was still no logical explanation as to how Naruto was able to conceive a child, and it made Sasuke wonder. _Was Naruto a transsexual?_ The raven groaned at the thought, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the soft tipper tapper of feet across the carpet. "Good morning." Naruto murmured rubbing his weary eyes with the back of his palm, and rubbed his somewhat slim stomach with the other. Naruto was already gaining weight and he was only 4 weeks pregnant, but that weight mainly came from the blonde eating a lot more than what he normally would. The raven pursed his lips at the sight of the blonde caressing his abdomen, averting his gaze towards the flat screen and uttered a good morning as well. Sasuke ignored the hurt expression on Naruto's face, trying to get over the fact that he was pregnant with his child, but the thought pestered him. It wasn't that he didn't love his spouse (boyfriend) or unborn child, Sasuke just wasn't ready to step up to that level of responsibility yet. Fugaku Uchiha, wasn't the greater father in the world, according to Sasuke, but he truly didn't want to end up exactly like his estranged father. No doubt about it, Sasuke would love his family no matter what, he just need time to focus and adjust to the new addition to his life. Instead of being just him and Naruto, it was now him, Naruto, and a baby. "Sasuke?" The raven averted his onyx eyes towards the kitchen, noticing Naruto holding a skillet in one hand. "Do you want breakfast before you go to work?-"

"-Sure, that'll be great." He answered monotoned, rising from the couch as Naruto arched an eyebrow at him.

"What is your problem, Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed, drawing the Uchiha's confused attention towards him when he yelled so forcefully. "Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"_Nothing_?! Sasuke, you slept on the couch last night! I wanted to cuddle. I wanted to have sex with you, but instead... You come home late and completely drunk, then you get up out of bed and sleep on the fucking couch! Now you say there's nothing wrong!-"

"-Naruto, don't even fix me breakfast, I'll stop and get something-"

"Stop acting like this! Talk to me if you want to discuss the baby!" Sasuke ignored him, glancing his shoulder as Naruto approached him hastily.

Sasuke continued to make his way upstairs to their room. "Naruto, just leave me alone, I have work-"

"-You aren't going anywhere!" The blonde shouted, storming towards his boyfriend as the raven stalked up the stairs. "We need to talk about us! Cause I don't think we'll last if you keep bullshitting about li-" Sasuke snapped, whipping around abruptly and slapped his boyfriend across the face with brute force. The anger inside and all the confusion, plus Naruto constantly nagging at him, drove the raven to be so violent. It wasn't intentional, it just happened. Naruto hit his head against the wall, gasping out as his large blue eyes gawked at Sasuke, who stared back just a bewildered. The Uchiha, tried to grab his lover, apologizing repeatedly as Naruto shoved him away, cursing and threatening to call the cops.

"Naruto, stop. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"-Get out of my house! Pack your shit and leave, Sasuke!-"

"-Naruto, I'm sorry. No, I'm not leaving, let me explain! I'm sorry-" he nuzzled his head into Naruto's neck, feeling the other's hand push and shove him away as he continued to advance towards him.

"-GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! I told you to never put your hands on me like that! Get out, I swear to Kami I will call the fucking police, If you do not leave now!" He kissed the blonde's forehead, apologizing repeatedly only to get the same answer. Sasuke watched the blonde tear up, pushing him away as his bottom lip quivered, and Sasuke hated when Naruto cried.

"Naru, I'm...I didn't mean to h-"

"-Just leave, Sasuke." The raven watched him as he stormed upstairs and began chucking all of Sasuke's belongings down them. "Don't come back home tonight. Get your things and stay at a fucking hotel for all I care."

"Naruto, baby can we talk?"

"..." Clothes, cologne, luggage, and other necessities came tumbling down the beige upholstery. Sasuke didn't argue, since Naruto was just being so complicated, and he wanted to apologize. Sasuke cursed aloud, gripping his locks with tenacity, hating how discombobulated his mind was. He'd never meant to slap Naruto, it was just an instinctively reaction that he regretted immediately once his hand made contact with his flesh. Naruto stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes swollen from the tears trickling down his face. Sasuke approached him, taking notice of the man resting his hand against his abdomen where the baby was apparently located within the womb. The Uchiha reached out to grab Naruto's hand, but the man backed away hastily. "Don't touch me."

"Don't do this." Sasuke stated innocently, shaking his head languidly, continuing to proceed towards his man, only to get the same 'no' and 'get out' "Naruto, don't...please don't make me leave, I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry, it was a mistake-"

"-Sasuke, please don't make this har-" he gasped, squirming in the man's arms as he held him in a tight loving embrace. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck, kissing his shoulder repeatedly as he begged to stay. "No."

"Naru,-"

"No leave."

"Come on, baby!-"

"Sasuke!" The raven looked up at his person, analyzing his tear filled eyes. Naruto, pushed him away one last time, and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door in his face and slid languidly down the door as he cried. The raven knocked on the door, listening intently to the teen's crying and whimpering on the other side of the wooden door.

"Babe...Naru, open up please, i wanna talk. Can we at least discuss this, please. im sorry." Sasuke hated that their relationship had to come to this, and Naruto hated that Sasuke wasn't accepting. He'd giving up so much for this guy! He gave him his virginity (knowing Sasuke had his taken by someone else), gave him his heart, his soul, left his friends to be with his guy, and even told his parents that he wanted nothing to do with them after they accused Sasuke of cheating on him. He'd done so much, so why couldn't Sasuke give up his pride to help raise his child?! Within a 10 minute time period, Naruto sat on the floor, knees pressed into his chest, and eyes running with tears. Naruto knew than that everything they once had was all over and the dream family that he wanted had been demolished.

* * *

The blonde sat at the round table with Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kiba, but this time the normally loquacious Uzumaki refused utter anything. The light shined from the diner as the cars drove by every now and then, leaving Naruto to wonder in sorrow. Yeah, he'd told Sasuke to leave, but knowing the Uchiha as long as he has, Naruto would have never guessed he'd actually listen to him. Sasuke never listened to what Naruto had to say, and the thought of him actually getting his way made everything seem so unpropitious. Naruto laid his cheek into his palm, averting his gaze towards the others that consistently gawked at him. Not only did it piss him off, it made him feel even more insecure about himself. "Well, I wanna say congratulations on starting a family." Shika stated, noticing the gloomy expression upon his face. Sakura rubbed Naruto's shoulder, smiling pleasantly when the blonde met her gaze.

"Cheer up, I'm going to be an aunt! Babies are so cute and adorable! I just know that it'll be the most precious thing alive."

"Yeah, and apparently they also ruin families too." He murmured, assuring his friends that it was nothing important to worry about, when they asked what he just said.

"What about the fourth Hokage, does he know about his grandchild that's on the way?" Kiba inquired, watching Naruto smile before shaking his head no. "You know he's going to be pissed, that an Uchiha knocked his son up." He teased, watching Naruto avert his gaze back towards the stain glassed window of a fast food joint.

"Speaking of Uchiha, how's Sasuke taking the news?" Shika asked, watching the blonde's eyes tear up before he rubbed them abruptly and smiled.

"He's surprisingly excited about the baby. Sasuke's already planning on moving us to a more baby proof home and everything!" He forced a fake smile and overly enthusiastic excitement, knowing his friends would be pissed if he told them the truth. _But why would he? What would he tell them? _'_Hey guys, I kicked Sasuke out the house today since he assaulted me 'cause he's confused about us having a baby, and now he's somewhere doing who knows what.'_

"I'm shocked that he's happy about a being a daddy, so unlike him."

"Well, at least he's happy." Sakura announced, smiling genuinely towards the blonde. Naruto felt so bad lying to his friends, but he didn't want them to divulge anything from his personal business that only involved himself and Sasuke. Naruto was a very independent young man and so was Sasuke, but the blonde wasn't going to cry over him. He refused to stoop so low. Yes, he cried during the altercation, but he was more shocked than hurt that Sasuke would ever lay a hand on him in a forceful or harmful manner. Naruto would always love Sasuke no matter what, but he felt like they needed time to be apart, before they tried to work something out about the situation. "Does Fugaku know about the baby?" Everyone grew silent, each afraid the think of how the Uchiha would react when he is told that Naruto is carrying his son's child within him. For one thing, Naruto and Sasuke's father didn't see eye to eye, which meant Minato had a little animosity towards the Uchiha. He was a powerful man, who didn't approve of homosexual relationships, and constantly accused Naruto of confusing his son's mind with "bullshit" as he stated. Sasuke's mother, was a very understanding woman and reminded the blonde so much of Kushina. She loved Naruto like her own son, and treated him with way more respect than, her husband would ever do. The night Sasuke revealed his homosexuality to his parents by inviting Naruto over for dinner, Uzumaki recollected that Fugaku glared at him the entire time they ate. Once home that night, Sasuke came to his house and snuck in through his bedroom window with tears running down his face. That was the first time he ever saw the Uchiha cry, and it scared him to see it. Sasuke ended up sleeping in his room that night, crying over the beating that he received for "shaming the Uchiha name" apparently Fugaku thought that beating the gay outta Sasuke, would correct him and fix the problem, but it only drove the boy more closer to Naruto.

"No, he doesn't know about the baby, and I intend on keeping it that way for a while. I might tell Itachi and Sasuke's mother, since their more open to our relationship." Shika nodded, while Kiba narrowed his eyes at the information.

"Nothing wrong with being gay, Naruto. As Long as Sasuke loves you and you love him, all you guys need to worry about is raising your child. It's like the ideal couple!"

_'You wish.'_ Naruto laughed at Kiba, agreeing with the dog lover when their orders finally arrived to the table. Everyone ate in silence, and the more they consumed, the more Naruto hated his life. Sasuke never said anything about not wanting children, and he wasn't intending on having any, since he was in fact a guy. They'd made jokes about it, but never came to an agreement that they would adopt or even get a donor. MP33 did as it had stated it would do, and now his boyfriend of 6 years is gone, leaving Naruto alone to fix the pieces, but who was to blame?

"I have to go guys, my dad wanted me to stop by to talk, and I'll surprise them there." Naruto announced, rising from his seat with his keys twirling around his index finger. They all waved goodbye, and Naruto left for his parents place. Driving down the road, his phone rung time after time, and he knew that it had to be Sasuke calling to beg again, but like he'd done before... Naruto didn't answer the phone. Gripping the stirring wheel, he narrowed his eyes, driving in silence until he reached his parents house a few miles away.

"There's my baby!" Kushina exclaimed, embracing Naruto in a warm hug once he got out the car. Minato stood at the front door, smiling at his son, who hadn't been seen in almost a year. After the cheating incident, Naruto pushed his parents out of his life, but he decided that his son/daughter needed his parents in their life.

"Hey mom." He announced, hugging her just a tight. They made their way inside, each getting comfy on the soft couch, where Naruto said that he needed to tell them something. Both grew anxious from the seriousness in his voice, each intently calculating his person. "Well... First, I want to apologize for pushing you guys away. I was just upset about the situation at the time and now I realized how childish it was of me. I'm 19 years old now, a grown man and I need to start acting more like my age, and I think that I have something that will help me mature in life."

"Naruto, what...what do you mean?" Kushina inquired, averting her gaze abruptly down towards Naruto's stomach when his hand rested unpropitiously there. Minato just watched, not able to fathom what Naruto meant by what he'd just said.

"Mom. Dad... I'm pregnant." The two stared incredulously at their son, each opening and closing their mouths, unable to comprehend what he said.

"What?!"

"I'm having a baby." He smiled, laughing when Kushina pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" She laughed with joy, not caring how her son managed to get pregnant.

"How?" Minato inquired, arching an eyebrow and still in shock.

"I...I took a male pregnancy pill, to see if I could actually get pregnant, and I guess it worked."

"Naruto, how many weeks are you? Months?"

"Four weeks and counting." He laughed, loving how accepting his parents were.

"What about Sasuke? Where is he? Why isn't he here to share the wonderful news?" The blonde hesitated, but decided not to tell them anything.

"He's at work, he had overtime tonight. Sasuke's just as excited as I am, and I really think he's going to be the best father in the world-"

"-What about Fugaku? Does he know about his grandchild." Naruto shook his head no, and Minato nodded understandingly. He didn't want his son getting into any trouble with the Uchiha. "Well, I want you to know that we support you two 100%, and we love you both just as much." His father assured him, eliciting the blonde smiled, and everything seemed perfect... But in Naruto's mind, he was breaking down, trying to reconstruct his life until everything made since again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for sticking with us, and for showing our story some love! It really means a lot and we both appreciate it greatly. We're trying to take our time and focus a lot more on this story to make it great for you all, so that it won't be rushed or messed up. Yeah, it's only two stories on this profile, but we have our own as well... So if you want to read some of our other work please feel free to go to the favorite authors and they're right there! XD. Like always, don't forget to enjoy it!**

* * *

_**~Three~**_

Sasuke glared at Fugaku, who forked his food with fortitude, after criticizing him yet again. The Uchiha all sat at the divine medium length table, as the parents admired the extravagant decor that their exquisite chef had ready for them. Pretty much: Rich folk food. Sasuke had once loved the taste of success, until his homophobic father discarded him after learning about his son having sexual relations with another male. Now Itachi lived in the fancy home, with his "girlfriend" and he attained a wealthy CEO place at another business industry run by their father, while his youngest flipped burgers, spent all his money on bills, barely had enough to eat, and now had a child on the way. The normal life was terrible, and he'd kinda wished to return to such luxury a long time ago. "So, Itachi how was work today?" Mikoto inquired tenderly as she forked up the succulent chicken breast, placing it into her moist cavern before winking at Sasuke who smirked slightly.

"Work was work, mother. I had to host another meeting about our budget, and I managed to make a new business deal with Hyuuga International"

"-I've been trying to do that for years!" Fugaku exclaimed, an enthusiastic smile plastered upon his face as he chuckled, reached over, and patted Itachi on his back. "I knew I could trust you Itachi! A great young man for a great job-"

"-How was your day, Sasuke? It's not often you come and eat dinner with us alone." It was true. Upon hearing what his wife had stated, Fugaku glared at the younger raven, his lips pursed while Itachi ate in silence. When they'd (being Sasuke and Naruto), run out of money and couldn't buy food, the Uchiha would bring Naruto to his parents' house for dinner, which always led to the same argument every time, but Naruto didn't care. He just needed food, but lately he was eating everything in the house, leaving crumbs and/or small left overs for Sasuke.

"I...Ummm, well...you see-"

"-Sasuke Uchiha, answer your mother and stop bullshitting at the table!" Sasuke rolled his eyes nonchalantly, and groaned inwardly before dropping the fork upon his silver platter, and entwining his fingers.

"Naruto and I got into a very big argument today and he kicked me out, so..." Mikoto frowned at that, while Itachi calculated his brother's person, debating whether to make him divulge more about the situation or not. "...Now he's pregnant, but he won't return my phone calls...I think this is the end of us-"

"-No, Sasuke don't say that. Naruto loves you dearly, honey," Mikoto pleaded, rising from her seat and wrapping her arms around Sasuke in a loving embrace. "You two will come around-"

"-Forget about that Mikoto! That Uzumaki boy is what?!" Fugaku exclaimed, slamming his calloused palms upon the dinner table, as Itachi nodded at the newly processed information. "He's pregnant?!...By who?!...You?!...Is that your baby?!...As a matter of fact! How did he get pregnant?!" Sasuke averted his gaze towards an agape window, his eyes solemn as he thought about the blonde.

"I...I don't know how he got pregnant father, but I know thats my baby-"

"-How?! He could have messed around with other men and they probably got him pregnant! He's probably pending that baby on you, so that he could have a share to my money! That's it! He wants to take your money, Sasuke! I knew he was up to something, this is why you should've been with a woman-"

"-The Uzumaki family is just as rich as we are, he doesn't want your money!" Sasuke growled, rising from his seat as Mikoto gawked at him. Fugaku snarled, as his eyes began narrowing dangerously. "That's my baby! I know it is, because I know Naruto would never cheat on me!... If you haven't realized it yet father, we have sex! All the fucking time, so he doesn't need to go find someone else because, he knows what's good!-"

"-Have you know shame, boy?! I will not have you talking about that at the table-"

"-Well stop talking about my husband that way!-"

"-You will not marry that...that man!" Fugaku spat, abruptly rising from his seat as well, while his son glared at him.

"I love him. I'm a grown man, and I have the right to do as I please-"

"-You listen here boy...If you marry that Uzumaki, I'll strip you of everything you own. First you shame our name with this gayness, now you're having a child with this boy- supposedly supporting something that's not even yours -and then you come into my home and tell me you plan to marry him. Sasuke, don't be an idiot. It's best you stay away from him and that bastard child!"

"Please will you two just sit down and let's have a calm dinner together." Mikoto pleaded, her eyes analyzing her husband who mumbled inwardly, while taking his seat upon his chair across the table from his youngest. Sasuke scoffed, averting his gaze towards one of the servants, who hesitantly stalked into the room. "Please place that plate on the table next to the entrance door." The blonde bowed quickly and did as was told before dashing out the room. Sasuke languidly sat down, his eyes wandering along his plate while he sat, but he knew Fugaku was burning his eyes into his skull. "Fugaku, you should respect Sasuke now and accept the new addition to our family."

"...Mother, I wish to be excused." Itachi stated, rising from his seat abruptly before exiting towards the front of the Manor. His tight fitted suit and slicked back hair made him look more like his father, however he had the etiquette of a gentleman. The servant returned and hastily removed Itachi's plate from the table. Sasuke felt so mistreated and refused to acknowledge his father who continued to glare and/or insult his decision. He was less than a man should be. The raven pushed his plate full of food to the center of the table, after having lost his appetite, and rose from his seat only to walk away without being dismissed. He jammed his hands into his denim jeans, as he made his way to the front of the Manor, where Itachi sat peacefully on the long front patio. He came to an abruptly hiatus at the door, and entered inside only when Itachi turned and beckoned him in. The older Uchiha now wore skinny jeans, a tight fitted black polo, and white Nikes. He blew smoke clouds into the air, as he kept the cigarette firmly in between his index and middle. "...You need to learn how to ignore father. You get so worked up over straight bullshit-"

"-I can never be like you, Itachi. I will not kiss his ass like you do. He doesn't respect me, so why should I respect him?!-"

"-That's your fucking problem right there." He sighed languidly, pushing the end of his cigarette against his lips, as he took it into his mouth and sucked in the tobacco, then blew it out into the air freely. "You shouldn't have brought your boyfriend over to our home Sasuke, you knew how father felt about homosexuals-"

"-That still doesn't give him the right-"

"-The right to what?...Scorn you?" Itachi scoffed at his brother, throwing the cigarette bud into the ashtray, not even caring to let the small flame out. "This is his home and you are his son. Sasuke he yells just for the hell of it, and it's best that you just let him rant." Sasuke sat in the white lawn chair, highly pissed by the words that his brother continued to utter, and it mainly made him look more of a kiss-up than before.

"You're just saying that because, you have the nice house; the nice car; and the nice looking girl!-"

"-Who?...Rin?" Itachi laughed. "I pay her to be with me, so father is pleased with my work. I try not to mix business with pleasure, but there have been a few times that I lose control and mix it anyway." The raven smirked mischievously, his sinister facial expression adorning him abundantly. "She's a paid actress, with really amazing talents." Sasuke rolled his eyes nonchalantly, not really interested in hearing about Itachi's sex life.

"If you're not dating her, than who are you-"

"-No one. Not now, I'm choosing to stay alone for the time being, so I can increase my finances." Itachi stalked over towards his younger sibling, poking him in the center of his forehead. "You just need to learn how to keep that damn mouth of yours closed. You also need to apologize to Naruto for whatever you did, because with your anger issues, I know you fucked it up-"

"-He made me so angry!" Sasuke exclaimed, clutching the arms of he lawn chair as Itachi stared deadpan at him. "Just the other day he tells me he's pregnant, and he expects me to be all excited, but I'm so fucking scared!" Sasuke groaned into his calloused palms, feeling his estranged brother rest his hand upon his left shoulder. "I can't...I'm not ready to be a father, and we don't have any money to raise this child. I'm a man, and I should be able to provide for my family, but I can't even do that much!...It's all bullshit!"

"That's how you feel about Naruto? About your child?-"

"-Shut up!" Sasuke spat, slapping his brother's hand away before abruptly raising from his seat, pointing his index finger daringly at Itachi. "Don't you dare lecture me!...I didn't know he could get pregnant, as I matter of fact what dude can have a damn baby?!...I loath children, and I despise the fact that he wants me to be happy with him and our baby. I can't! I can't do that now!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as Itachi continued to stare at him emotionless. "Stop looking at me like that!..I just want everything back the way it use to be."

"Get an abortion then." Itachi stared nonchalantly, eliciting Sasuke to gawk at him.

"Naruto would never do something like that-"

"-Then leave. He's kicked you out and won't return your calls, so just leave. You got all your things now go far and enjoy life as if you don't have a little baby at home, who's going to grow up not knowing who its daddy is-"

"-Don't make me look bad." Sasuke scorned, his temple throbbing as Itachi smiled slightly. "He penned that baby on me out of no where. All the times we'd had sex, he never got pregnant! And you expect me to bust my ass off to raise a baby I, never agreed to want in the first god damn place?!" Sasuke pushed pass Itachi and out the front door to his black Bugatti that Fugaku reluctantly allowed him to keep, however Naruto's father was the one making payments on it, since the Uchiha decided he would no longer support a "gay" as he stated. He slammed the car door shut, watching intently as his brother stalked towards his car with that damned smile upon his face.

"Welcome to the real world, Sasuke. It's time you start making some sacrifices for your child." Sasuke shook his head no, those onyx eyes staring vacantly at the stirring wheel as he continued to disagree with his brother.

"I can't...Itachi I can't raise that baby, I'm not ready-"

"-Well if you aren't ready, then I'll raise the child with Naruto." Sasuke averted his bewildered gaze towards Itachi, who scoffed at him playfully. "You go somewhere and relax. I'll make sure Naruto goes through a perfect pregnancy...however-" Itachi's gaze became serious as Sasuke watched him intently. "-When Naruto goes into labor, you better be right beside him so you can witness the birth of your child...It's the best feeling in the world-"

"-How would you know-"

"..." Itachi just walked away, his eyes transfixed on all that was in front of him, but he truly didn't give a shit what Sasuke had inquired. That was his business to know and only his. Sasuke put the car in reverse and back out of the long driveway, before putting the car in drive and headed towards the interstate. The raven just needed some time to cope with the new news and he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Naruto sat at the small table that was beige and round, as he sipped his warm milk now and then. The small house now seemed worthless to him without Sasuke around, but he had to keep working if he wanted to keep his lights and other necessities on. His long silk robe covered his body perfectly, and his shaggy blonde hair matted from all the times he pulled and scuffed it. The television was now playing Spongebob, as the sound of a sizzling pancake cooked on the stove. He was all alone. Just him. By himself. He lost hope in Sasuke, since the raven stopped calling, and that was very disappointing to know. He loved the fact that Sasuke continued to call, because it showed that he still wanted Naruto and had planned to work it out, yet Naruto was more upset with him to even dare to answer his calls. But they stopped. Suddenly. They all just ended and Naruto felt so... Helpless. If he asked his father for anything, the blonde would immediately know Naruto lied about Sasuke and go in search of him to whoop his ass for making Naruto suffer, but that also meant Fugaku would get involved. "I shouldn't have taken that damn pill-"

"-What pill?" Azure eyes stared incredulously at Itachi who now stood in the doorway of Naruto's home. He had forgotten that Sasuke decided to give his brother a key to their home, and Naruto didn't have the locks changed like he intended to. Itachi narrowed his eyes as if calculating the blonde, closing the door behind him as Naruto rose from his seat and stalked over towards the stove and used to spatula to flip his pancake. "What pill did you take, Naruto?" The blonde glanced over his shoulder, his eyes landing perfectly on the small blue box, at which Itachi snatched it up into his hand. It read:

_Take one pill before sexual intercourse. MP33 immediately activates once it touches saliva and/or water, consume dryly if can: take with water if necessary._

Those onyx eyes shot up to meet Naruto's guilty gaze as he sat down at the dinner table. It baffled Itachi to see this, but it also made him realize why Sasuke was so distraught about the situation at hand. "Naruto, what is this?" Itachi inquired, his hand clenching the pill-box as Naruto averted his gaze. This pissed the raven off. "Naruto, what the hell is this in my hand?!" Itachi growled, forcing the blonde to face his damning eyes.

"They're male pregnancy pills-"

"-Please tell me you didn't take one to get pregnant by Sasuke-"

"I...I took one, but I didn't intend on it to work! I...I thought it was false advertisement.-"

"-Did you at least consult with Sasuke about it first before you two had sex?-"

"-No, I thought it wouldn't w-"

"-So you did pend this baby on him and expected Sasuke to actually want his child." Naruto averted his gaze, knowing that what he'd done was very immature and highly dumb of him to do.

"I wanted him to be with me...I-"

"-Naruto." Itachi groaned, plopping down in the seat next to Naruto who looked at him intently. "I just talked to Sasuke yesterday night, he loves you...but what you did has to be the most ridiculous of them all. False advertisement, really?" Itachi face palmed himself, watching those azure eyes swell with tears of regret. "...Sasuke's gone." Naruto gawked at him, his hand placed delicately upon his own right thigh.

"What?!"

"Sasuke left town yesterday, and don't ask me where because I truly don't know-"

"-So he left me here to raise _our_ child by myself?!-"

"-That's _your_ child." Itachi retorted nonchalantly, his eyes unfazed and estranged. "Stop throwing that in my face... I bet you did that same thing to Sasuke. _His baby. Our baby._ I get it, it takes two, but he didn't want this." Itachi picked up the box and shook it in Naruto's face. "This is your doing, therefore that is your baby. Sasuke was just the sperm donor-"

"-Don't say that! It wasn't like that, I just wanted to-"

"-Trap him. To keep Sasuke all to yourself and by having his baby, that's what you thought you'd carry out." Itachi smirked, knowing that Naruto had lost in this little spout. "Did you seriously believe that I'd fall for that dumb excuse of why you took the pills?...then maybe again, you might be that immature to take a pill to decide if it truly was false advertisement...But I think that you are more intelligent than that and had other motives behind it all." Naruto covered his face to hide his shame, feeling two strong hands pull him forward until his right cheek laid against a tone pectoral muscle. The blonde dig his blunt nails into the soft fabric covering the muscle, and buried his face into the clothing.

"I can't...I can't raise this baby on my own, Itachi-"

"-That's why I'm here." His eyes met Itachi's, who carded his nimble fingers through his short blonde locks. "As uncle of this child, I decided to help you raise your baby until Sasuke can cope with everything. Anything you need I'm here for you, okay?" The blonde nodded, noticing a slight smile upon the estranged raven's face. "Eat your breakfast, I have a few errands that need to be done, and I'll return to take you out somewhere-"

As Itachi made his way towards the door, Naruto conjured up the courage to ask what had pestered him for the longest. "Why?" This elicited Itachi to stop in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder to meet Naruto's calculating gaze. "Why are you helping me?" Itachi scoffed.

"I'm not helping you...I'm helping my brother, now eat. I'll be back." With that, Itachi closed the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Naruto on the other side.

_Are you ready kids "Aye Aye Captain"_

_I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"_

_Ohh..._

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea_

_"Spongebob squarepants"_

_Absorbant and yellow and porous is he_

_"Spongebob Squarepants"_

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish_

_"Spongebob Squarepants"_

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish_

_"Spongebob Squarepants"_

_READY_

_Spongebob squarepants_

_Spongebob squarepants_

_Spongebob squarepants_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH..._

Naruto averted his gaze towards the television, smiling slightly before rising from the table after loosing his appetite. He knew he needed to eat in order for the baby to stay healthy, but he just didn't feel up to eating at the moment. He forced himself to stalk upstairs and gather his clothing frantically. He loathed that Itachi had the audacity to barge into his home and lecture him for something that truly didn't involve him in the first place. Walking towards the room, he came to an abrupt hiatus upon seeing their old middle school photos at the back of the door. He stared deadpan at the images, reminiscing about those days when everything seemed so perfect. A photo of Naruto's arm wrapped around Sasuke's neck and rested upon his other shoulder. The blonde had that enthusiastic smile plastered upon his face, as Sasuke glared at him with his arms folded firmly against his chest. The old oak tree stood proudly in the background and their hair was shorter back then, and everything they did, they did as one. Now, things were like taking a fork in the road and each took separate routes.

"_Come on, Sasuke let's take the picture!" Naruto pleaded, his azure eyes shimmering as 13-year-old Sasuke Uchiha scoffed. "Please, stop being a badass and take the picture-"_

_"-Naruto, I don't like pictures-"_

_"Just this one and that's it." The raven sighed, stalking towards the other 13-year-old who jumped up and down after winning the little debate. They loved hanging out around the old oak tree, and he truly wanted to remember this moment forever. _

_"You guys ready?" The photographer asked, as Sasuke now stood beside him. Naruto threw his arm around his friend and smiled in the camera, as Sasuke was more focused on plotting how he'd kill Naruto for touching him. _

_Click!_

_After the picture was taken, in a rage of excitement, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks into his hands and slammed their lips together. It shocked not only Sasuke, but the photographer as well, but despite himself, Sasuke kissed back. _

_Click!_

_The raven shoved Naruto away, his eyes averting towards the man who smiled at them. "Here, take the photos." He stated, handing them over to Sasuke, who shoved them against Naruto's chest abruptly. _

_"You keep them dobe, I don't want those."_

_"...Sasuke-"_

_"-I...I gotta go." Naruto stood in front of the tree as leaves cascaded down the ground, watching the raven run in the distance._

Naruto's eyes averted to the picture beside that one, noticing how their lips fitted perfectly in that picture. Sasuke had tons of money, and so did Naruto but, he fell in love in Sasuke for his brains and his style. Why Sasuke found love in Naruto, the blonde never knew. He'd done everything for Naruto, even jeopardized his plans for college, eliciting the raven to never attend Harvard like he'd planned. Naruto grew angry with himself and slammed his fist against the door, tears trickling down his cheeks. He'd done this to Sasuke! He was always fucking things up for Sasuke, yet he still continued to love him. Naruto was the reason Sasuke worked at McDonald's; why he doesn't have a college degree or work in a well-paying job or own a fancy house like the rest of his family. He'd given it all up for Naruto, and all he ever did to repay Sasuke for his generosity was bitch at him about everything. If Sasuke didn't return, Naruto would understand why, however he knew the raven would return because he never stayed mad at him for long. Naruto hastily ran to his cellphone, frantically dialing Sasuke's number and held the device in his trembling hands.

_Ring ring...ring ring._

There was a click that indicated someone had answered the phone.

"Sasuke, I just wanna-"

"-Sorry the number you have reached does not exist or has been disconnected."

_Click. Dial tone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for waiting, and sticking with our story. So far, I believe this is one of the best stories I've written. I wanna thank you guys for showing this story some love, and I'm just amazed that in only 3 chapters (now 4), we gathered almost 100 followers! You don't know how thankful we are about that. It shows us that we're doing something right XD. Without anymore waiting, here's the next chapter! Yay! Enjoy.**

* * *

_**~Four~**_

Naruto slammed the phone against the receiver, his azure eyes glistening with more accumulating tears. The blonde, 19 and pregnant, now stood dependently against the wooden floorboards of the wall, his arms wrapping protectively around his meager person. "Sasuke." He mused. His mind wandering off as the tantalizing numbness of abandonment overwhelmed him. But than again, can one truly classify this act as abandonment? Or rather isolation? Naruto clutched the silk robe closely into his sweaty palms, wrapping his naked flesh to contain warmth. The wooden floorboards cold against his thighs, as he sat taut. Lolling back against wood in utter silence. A dial tone?! A fucking dial tone?! The distant sound of roaring cars elicited vacuous thoughts to rush through him. The curtain above his cranium fluttered in the wind, a ripple of smooth white cloth, flowing graciously. Naruto stared vacantly at his feet, mouth slightly agape, as the feel of a single tear trickled down his flustering cheeks.

He cradled himself, drawing his knees in, and the deadly sound of silence embraced him. Light shining through the cracks of the blinds, he continued to dwell on his unsuspecting encounter. The blonde was too young to raise this baby alone, and Itachi wasn't exactly the person he'd hoped to manage a child with. He loved Sasuke, and having Itachi boss him around more than usual, wasn't the best part of his life. However he had to get by with what he could manage to make ends meet for his unborn child. His bare feet scuffed against the slightly ridged wood, his body distorted like an infant child, clinging to its mother desperately. His blonde hair matted. _Dial tone. _Sasuke had officially set himself aside from Naruto, and it seemed that the raven was venturing further and further down the opposite path.

Itachi would be returning soon to get Naruto, so he stumbled to his feet, swiping off small specks of dust from his exposed limps. He stretched abruptly, scooping up the outfit laying perfectly before him upon the master bed, at which he came to a halt. Intently recollecting the pleasure he and Sasuke shared during their 6th year anniversary. He held the clothes close to his heart. The intoxicating aroma of Sasuke's scent, wafting into his nostrils, as he inhaled heavily. The bedroom door opened abruptly, eliciting Naruto to jump from being startled. Itachi narrowed his eyes accusingly, walking proudly into the room with the obviously naked young man. "Itachi, what-"

"-I told you to be ready to go, after I finished my errands. You're still undressed and, I truly don't have time to waste-"

"-You don't have to do this." Naruto retorted under his breath harshly, whipping around towards the bathroom, as Itachi made himself comfortable on the edge of the master bed. He glared at Naruto. The young blonde, growing insecure under the watch of his future brother-in-law, hesitantly glanced over his right shoulder to meet those damning eyes. "Wha-"

"-I don't need you, Naruto. But for my brother- as if I truly give a damn how he lives his life- I feel it is my utmost duty to help my nephew or niece have a more healthy and developed start." Naruto analyzed the older man's taut body, his azure eyes widening as Itachi rose from the bed and stalked toward him. He cupped Naruto's cheeks firmly, angling his face to force eye contact. The blonde's heart paced rapidly. The damning look in the older Uchiha's face, scared him, but he conjured up the strength to stay calm. "This is _your_ fault, and you're going to _fix_ it..." He hissed in a demanding whisper. Naruto shuttering slightly at the feel of his warm breath tickling the shell of his ear. "..._Everything_. You. Will. Fix. And. Make. It. _Right_." He shoved Naruto back softly, swirling around on his heels before, departing towards the doorway. "Get dress, Naruto. We have to use this time wisely. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs waiting." He looked over his shoulder at the naked boy, denoting how exquisite Naruto's person looked. His sun-kissed flesh, toned and smooth. The robe adorning his beauty marvelously.

_Sasuke evidentially has more quality in taste than I thought._

"Don't keep me waiting, Naruto. Or do I have to dress you myself-"

"-Itachi, I'm not stupid!" Naruto growled, his teeth baring as that damned smile crawled up the other's face. "You Uchihas always doubt my intelligence! I'm tired of everyone treating me like in some idiot!-"

"-By your example of being a responsible adult...This little stunt can be added to the list of all the bullshit ideas you've accumulated-"

"-Go to hell." Naruto snapped. Itachi smiled, his cold, emotionless eyes falling right on Naruto, who became flustered and looked away.

_A blush? Did he actually blush at me?_

"Get dressed Naruto, your nude presence is very disturbing." The raven scoffed afterwards, and left the room. Naruto stood stiffly, his small baby bump exposed for all to see. Yes, he made a mistake by not consulting with Sasuke, but now he's alone without his boyfriend here by his side. There was a piece of him that ultimately thought that this was for the best. It gave them some time to be away from each other, and Naruto was kinda capable of handling a child. He just needed the unconditional love and support, but unfortunately for him, they sent Itachi as his welcome committee. Naruto sighed nonchalantly, trudging into the bathroom, where he washed his tainted body. His skin reeked of ignorance and deception.

His eyes swollen from all the tears. The faucet spewed out water. His hands cupped together, before he splashed the liquid against his face. Staring vacuously at his reflection with a deadpan demeanor. Naruto was so lost without guidance. Not that Sasuke guided him anywhere. He felt comfortable around the 19-year-old, and his company pleasured him, unlike Itachi's estranged company. He loathed social gatherings, unless his business got involved, or he was forced against his will to go. By choice, Itachi would probably be alone reading an old withering novella, while smoking a cigarette. _What a bad addiction._ Itachi didn't seem like the type to show any interest in any particular sex, however Naruto did know he had a girlfriend by the name of...Rin? It might have been Rin. It's just he didn't see her quite often, and Itachi doesn't really speak of her much unless others question him about their relationship.

Naruto found it extremely odd, but decided beside himself to mettle in other people's business. Naruto slipped through his orange polo, fixing the dark skinny jeans at the hip, and cleaned over his fresh Nikes. The all white ones. Yes, you could see his small baby bump, but no one truly gave a rats ass, unless you were of Uchiha decent. And everyone knew Fugaku despised Naruto with a passion. Mikoto on the other note adored the blonde, and treated him like her son, which he appreciated. Especially seeing that coming from a woman whose husband pretty much owned majority of the world. Naruto stepped out his bedroom door, coming to an abrupt halt at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"Where are you?!" He hissed. Naruto grew taut, his eyes wide and breath still. The blonde languidly rose his foot, pressing his body against the beige wall. "The hell you mean, you won't tell me?!" Itachi growled, pacing the floor as he spoke. "I don't appreciate you fucking with me, foolish brother." He coyly responded, halting into his tracks. His back facing Naruto, who froze upon the staircase. Naruto held his breath. Itachi chuckled. "I don't care. Just be back home when I told you too! Naruto's upstairs getting ready, I'll take him out somewhere special." The raven walked off again, a hidden smirk adorning his face. He knew Naruto was listening the entire time. The blonde then proceeded down the steps casually. "Okay, bye." Uchiha turned to meet Naruto's questing expression. His onyx eyes analyzing every aspect of his being before he clasped his hands together and sighed. "You ready?-"

"-Where's Sasuke?" Itachi smiled.

"I don't know-"

"-Like hell! You know, he told you so where is he?" Naruto glared at Itachi, he merely rolled his eyes and snatched up his car keys. The older man made his way towards the front door, briefly taking in the scent of Naruto. He smelled of fresh peaches.

_He smells just like that idiot!_

Naruto groaned. Folding his arms firmly against his chest, as he followed after Itachi with great suspicion. It was one thing for Itachi to volunteer to help him through his pregnancy, but to actually start being nice and taking him out baffled Uzumaki. The crisp smell of fresh air embraced the two as they ventured towards the black Mercedes. One thing all Uchihas loved...Black and expensive vehicles. Naruto froze in his tracks, while the other male continued down the long driveway. "Itachi, where are we going?" He continued as if Naruto hadn't inquired of him.

"Patience is key. Now c'mon before I change my mind and leave you to fend for yourself, Uzumaki." He retorted, opening the shinning car door at which Naruto walked over. He placed the key in the ignition and turned to object forcefully, eliciting the car to roar to life. He looked up at the sight of Naruto's hips swaying perfectly with his confident strides. He'd gained a little weight, but his curves seemed quite delicious in those jeans. He scoffed at the thought, clutching the steering wheel with tenacity, his eyes narrowing when said Naruto opened the passenger door and sat next to him. He jacked the handle into reverse and backed out of the driveway. Naruto snuggled against the door, his arms wrapped tightly around his person. He didn't quite understand why Itachi was being so generous, when all he ever did was treat him like straight crap. Itachi even bullied Sasuke, so why the hell was he helping him?!

"Stop the car!" Naruto abruptly exclaimed, startling Itachi who slammed on brakes with no hesitation. Both smacked their heads against the dashboard (technically, Itachi face planted against the steering wheel).

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!"

"Why are you helping me?! Why are you even here trying to be a good guy, when you're the one who's always been against Sasuke and I?!" The raven gawked at him. The blonde released a mantra of obscenities, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You never truly encouraged us being together, when all you ever did was talk shit!-"

"-I do that quite often with everyone. I could care less who my brother decides to fall in love with. I can only treat them with respect, since that's how I was taught. Unlike Fugaku, I don't voice my opinions as strongly as he does though-"

"-Whatever." Itachi clutched the blonde's face again. Yanking him forward until his nose almost touched the others. Azure stared unwillingly into black. Naruto felt warm inside. He hated Itachi greatly, but this unfamiliar sensation plaguing his body made him feel somewhat safe in his presence.

"There's a baby involved in this mess now, and you two have to get your thoughts and priorities together, before I have to do it for you." He stated calmly, with an exasperated undertone. "So I suggest you learn fairly quickly how to manage a child." He released his jaws from his tight grip, smirking coyly at the sight of Naruto rubbing his cheeks, before averting his gaze quickly. He started once more down the road. "...And by the way, if you ever yell like that again in my car, you'll be sorry _Uzumaki_." He hissed, but Naruto simply rolled his eyes nonchalantly and continued with the soothing of his painful jaws. The cloudy sky and rapid winds engulfed them as Itachi continued his journey out along the countryside. Naruto sat patiently, his blue eyes taking in the approaching graveyard, at which the older man stopped the car and stepped out. Completely ignoring the bewildered expression Naruto have him.

That's when the blonde finally acknowledged the black suit, clinging desperately to his person. A fragile rose, white and innocent, adorned his coat pocket and his hair set free as he pushed through the gate. The hormonal teenager leaned forward against the windshield, his mouth agape in awe at the sight of his estranged brother-in-law kneeling before a small grave. Where his left hand rubbed the grass and tombstone delicately, while the other placed the rose at the base of small rock. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, so he quickly opened the door and approached Itachi's stiff person. His azure eyes averting towards the stone, as Itachi abruptly rose from his squatting position, mumbled something inaudible, and walked pass Naruto. The blonde stared bewildered at the stone.

_Kana Uchiha_

_Here lies the daughter of Itachi Uchiha and... She was a beauty angel, and may god bless her in heaven...God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son, so that we could have ever lasting life...God created and God shall taketh away. _

Naruto couldn't quite make out some of the words. It seemed that someone had etched through majority of the writing to secure a secret deep within. It stunned Naruto because, he sure as hell didn't know Itachi was once a father, and since the stone didn't have dates, he assumed she died the day of her birth. The blonde turned to his left, noticing the raven staring towards the sky in his black suit, while Naruto clutched his body in the wind. The trees and grass swayed. Both men lost deep in thought, as more clouds began to accumulating in the sky above them. "Naruto, c'mon! I need to go buy you some more comfortable clothes!" The teen took one last look at the grave and departed from its sights. A timbre of whistling wind attacking his eardrums viciously, but he continued on towards the car. Itachi said nothing else during the drive back to town. He simply sighed now and then, but nothing to major that could stir up conversation. Quite frankly, it made Naruto want to go mute and not speak, but with his curious mind that surely would not be an option. "I didn't know you had a daughter." He abruptly spoke to clear the suffocating silence, as Itachi scoffed nonchalantly and glanced over at him daringly.

"There's a lot of things I do that, people like you shouldn't know about." He spoke, coming to a stop at the red light.

"Why keep it a secret?-"

"-Why are you asking so many leading questions?" Itachi gave the boy a long side glare. "Why do you care what happened to her? She's _dead._ _Gone_. I've _never_ have her _back_!" He hissed. Naruto knew how irritated Itachi was getting, just by looking at how his hands turned whiter by the minutes, as he continued to grip the steering wheel with tenacity. Uzumaki held his stomach, his azure eyes averting towards Itachi's. Those onyx orbs seemed to warm up at the sight of Naruto's baby bump, but still he seemed lost in despair.

"I bet she was beauty." Naruto stated, watching the smile curl up Itachi's face.

"Oh, she was gorgeous. A precious baby that I loved regardless of her condition."

"What condition?" Naruto inquired. Itachi ignored him, focusing back on the road, while Naruto urged him to tell everything that happened, but he refused. Itachi was quite stubborn like Sasuke, but Sasuke would eventually crack. However, Itachi seemed made of steel. Once again nothing but painful silence engulfed them, and during this time Naruto had an epiphany. "So the only reason you're helping me is because, I'm pregnant and you fear that what happened to your child could happen again!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi jumped, slamming on brakes again, but this time they both managed to stop themselves from bussing their faces against the dashboard (also with the help of their seat belts). Itachi growled, and jacked the blonde by his collar, forcing him towards his person. The raven heaved strongly, those cold eyes assaulting Naruto's person viciously.

"You don't know a _damn_ thing, so stop acting like you know! You think just because you saw my child's _hidden_ grave, means you now have more knowledge about me than when you started! Naruto, I'm doing this for the Uchiha pride. Sasuke will not damage me with his fornication!-"

"-So it's all about _you_?! You're only worried about your pride being jeopardized in the matter, when I'm the only one carrying the next generation of Uchiha! This is your family and you're only worried about yourself!" Naruto pushed Itachi away, his eyebrows furrowed dangerously at the sight of the estranged raven. "Your baby is the reason you hate me. Ever since you found out that I'm pregnant, you've been all over my ass, nagging about bullshit! You're jealous of Sasuke and I, and what we share!-"

"-You're so ignorant, Uzumaki." The blonde quirked his right eyebrow at that. "My child's death has nothing to do with why I'm helping you at all. And this petty accusation of jealously that I have for my brother, is nothing but a lie. I don't care about you, or Sasuke. I'm more concerned about getting this baby into the world as healthy as it can be." Naruto gawked at him. "This baby is the Uchiha pride, and with your stupidity, It'll only damage our name even more." Cars drove by the vehicle, Naruto averting his guilt-filled gaze down into his lap. "Kana was born during one of my trips overseas for business, and the doctors had told us this would be a very difficult birth... Since her heart rate wasn't as strong as it should have been. Her heart rate would constantly drop drastically throughout the pregnancy, and my lover at the time was suffering from an illness. So I went off during the beginning of the third trimester. And while I was in Japan, I received an emergency call stating that Kana was coming." Naruto stared intently at Itachi whose solemn gaze told him everything.

"You didn't get to see her birth, did you." Itachi worried his bottom lip.

"And I regret that everyday. I excused myself from the meeting a few hours before presentation and got on the next flight back home. It took me some hours, but when I managed to finally make it to the hospital. Kana was barely breathing, her fragile body small enough to fit inside a shoe box. A gorgeous child. She had my hair, and his blue eyes-"

"-His?!" Naruto exclaimed, watching Itachi smirk knowingly. "Are you-"

"-Naruto, that's not the point. He was merely a one night stand that I eventually found a connection with. My daughter was petite, so amazing. I'd done this; I'd took part in the creation of this human, but she just couldn't handle the world. Poor child was too weak, and she died in my arms. The medicine and breathing tubes couldn't save her." Naruto closed in his eyes to hold back the tears. He seemed so guilty even though he knew what had happened wasn't of his doing, yet he felt accountable for everything.

"Itachi, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life-"

"-You intruded when you stepped out the car and looked at the grave-"

"-Why didn't you stop me then?" Itachi smirked, his eyes mysterious.

"Maybe I wanted someone to finally see what has happened in my life, or maybe I just didn't care." Naruto rolled his eyes nonchalantly, jumping at the vibration against his right ass cheek. The blonde grabbed the phone, groaning at the sight of Deidara's name plastered upon the screen. He answered.

"Hello?...No, I'm not home I'm out...don't worry about with who!...Yes, it's true...you wanna what?!...Fine, I'll be over." Naruto ended the call, arching an eyebrow at Itachi's baffled physiognomy. "What?"

"Who was that?"

"Deidara, my cousin. You don't know him." Itachi nodded his head in agreement, cranking the car back up, at which Naruto grabbed his wrist abruptly. The raven quickly looked in his direction. "Can we go to Deidara's house? He wants to see me, since its been some years." Itachi nodded assuringly, following Naruto's direction to the one place he truly didn't want to return to.

.

.

.

.

.

After an hour of driving from in the city walls to the outskirts of the country. Itachi became very cantankerous. Naruto didn't quite understand why he was acting so trivial, as they grew closer to the blonde's house. The cumulonimbi covered the once sunny cry, and rain pelted the windshield of Itachi's black Mercedes. Naruto now laid asleep against the door, having forgotten that Itachi "needed" his directions to get to the blonde's home, which wasn't all true. The raven remembered quite vaguely how to get to the wooden cabin-like home, but thought nothing more of it as he saw the long-haired blonde sitting on the approaching porch. Itachi's heart hitched, eliciting him to park the car a good distance from the home, something he use to do ever so often. Deidara watched intently, his blue eyes calculating the luxurious vehicle.

_Minato actually allowed Sasuke to get a car that fancy?_

The elder blonde rested his hands firmly upon the arms of his chair, watching the driver side door open, and out stepped a tall raven haired man. One that he knew had to be the Uchiha boy. Itachi kept his back towards Deidara's eyesight, rushing over to the other side of the car after closing his door. The black jacket hiding his long hair and shielded him from the rain pelting his back as he hastily opened the door, and popped open the black umbrella. He scooped Naruto up in one arm and held the umbrella in the other. The blonde held him close (arms wrapped around his neck like a small child), and Itachi began the excruciating journey towards the home. Deidara calculated those strides, since he seemed to recollect those exact movements from an old friend of his. Right as Itachi took one step upon the porch, he immediately regretted ever coming along with the teenager. In once swift motion, his ex knocked off the hood of his jacket, and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "So you finally decided to come back, _Itachi._" He hissed. The raven smirked coyly.

"It's nice to see you again, _Deidara_-"

"-Un, I don't know if I can say the same about you, _Uchiha_." Naruto stirred in his arms, at which Deidara opened the front door. "Take him inside, I don't want my cousin getting sick while he's pregnant, _hm_." The blonde glared at Itachi who smiled innocently, stepping pass the man, and into his cozy home. A fire flickered in the fireplace, eliciting the warm heat to wrap around Itachi's cold person. The raven placed the pregnant boy on the couch, watching Deidara's every move from when he shut the front door, to when he walked into the kitchen.

"How many years has it been since we've actually seen each other?" No response. Itachi rolled his eyes nonchalantly, stalking into the kitchen, where he noticed the small convulsions, as the blonde dropped the spoon and covered his face in shame.

"You...you bastard!" The blonde whipped around, his eyes swelling at the accumulating tears. "You have some nerve coming back here!-"

"-Shhhhh! Naruto's asleep. Just let me _talk_ to _you_." Itachi hissed back in a whisper.

"There's nothing to talk about! You left me for your damn job, and my baby is dead because of-"

"-Don't you blame Kana's death on me! I didn't know you'd go into labor at 7 months pregnant!-"

"-Go to _hell_, Uchiha! I should've known you were no good the first day I met you at the bar, un. I should have told you I wasn't interested. You caused this to happen, with your slick words and that manipulating forte!" Itachi rolled his eyes nonchalantly, unsure whether to speak against that or just ignore the comment all together. He evidentially chose the latter, and exited out of the kitchen with Deidara hot in pursuit. Itachi grabbed his car keys and umbrella reaching out for the doorknob, right as Deidara grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. The raven whipped around and glared at the blonde just as daringly. "You _owe_ me an apology...I've been waiting years to hear it come from your lips, un." Itachi scoffed.

"Deidara, I don't _owe_ you anything." He snatched his wrist away, the blonde baring his teeth in outrage.

"You should've stayed away! At least Kana would've died with dignity!-"

"-Don't you dare say that about her! I admit, I missed out on something very important, but she died peacefully and with dignity. So don't you _dare_ blame me for anything-"

"-You _used_ me, Uchiha!-"

"-Call it what you will. I brought Naruto over here so you could see him, not for you to jump down my throat about something I had no control over." Deidara stormed off down the narrow hallway, towards his bedroom. Slamming the door with as much force as he could accumulate. Itachi stood alone in the living room, his body lolling against the burgundy leather couch.

"YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK, UCHIHA, _UN_!" Itachi chuckled inwardly at the enraged outburst coming from the back room and smiled.

"Take some medicine than." He announced, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping blonde.

_If only that was his child inside of Naruto...Or better yet, Deidara._


End file.
